Azayano Bou
Azayano Bou is 1 of antogonist in this Bleach RP. Appearance Azayano has half of his body torn apart from from a fatal accident he suffered while beeing human. Even thought hes body looks badly his hollow and sinner powers allow him to move normally. He always wears his zanpakuto on his back, a habbit he has ever since beacoming a Gate Keeper. Personality His nature as a Gate Keeper has not been greatly explored. As a human he was described as very calm and easy going middle age man. History Azayano was a Sinner who managed the Hell's Gate. It was known that he was formerly a Hollow that once escaped Hell only to get caught and later beacome 1 of strongest Hell staff members. While he was a human he had a job and a familly. One night he was driving his faimilly to a nice restaurant when a terrible accident claimed their lives. His familly was nowhere to be seen. Eventually Azayano beacame a Hollow wondering the human world, devouring sould until he was defeated by an unnamed shingami. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Azayano possesses huge amount of spiritual energy. Even thought hes a master startegist, he was easly found by the unnamed shinigami beacose he was unable to suspress his own spiritual pressure in the human world. In Hell hes power was also noticed, escaping once proved him a beeing very powerfull hollow. When he returned to hell he defeated 2000 Sinners to gain Hell Gate position. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''As mentioned Azayano possesses great physical power aquired by hollow/sinner combination. All of his attacks are done with great precision and speed. '''Master Sonido: '''His able to use Sonido well enough to cut 2000 sinners to pieces in just a few moments. Greater example of his Sonido mastery have not been shown yet. '''Master Strategist: '''Bou plans everything ahead not leaving the sight of his enemy, not even for a second. His a master when it comes to escaping or cornering someone to a trap while acting like all hope is lost. '''Cero Quxio: Beside normal Cero, Azayano can use his signature Cero. Its gold colored, charging it takes just a second or two and its a small blast which can be fired repeatedly without difficulties. The distructible power of this Cero has been proven to be very unsignificant. It was shown that a mere sinner was just pierced and slightly wounded by it, while a Higher level Sinner was just blown away a few meters back. Zanpakuto Ārusutoreimu: Hes ressurecting to his torn body from the day of the accident healing all of his injuries before releasing Ārusutoreimu. Hes body, even torn, by the power of the hollow and a sinner has great mobility and physicall power, alowing him to outmatch other sinners easly. *'Resurreción:' Triggered by the release command, "Alter" ,Ārusutoreimu is the command for his ressurection. While using his ressurection his physicall appearance does not change much. His Zanpakuto is now fused with his spiritual pressure and dissappears when its not needed. Azayano can materiallize it to a sword for his spiritual pressure any time at will. **'Resurreción Special Ability: '''While in ressurection every opponent he kills gets devoured by his zanpakuto. That ability is called Denolona. The 1/4 of the spiritual pressure of his victim is added to his own and he regerates a small part of his torn body permanently. **'Fuse:''' Further details about his signature ability are unknown at the moment. Trivia N/A Quotes N/A